Introductions
by Hellmouth23
Summary: An extension to the Oceanic 6 arrival scene. The scene that never made it to the final cut. JATE.


**Introductions**

**This is based on the screen cap of yet another cut or more so expanded scene, and I'm hoping it's included in the deleted or extended scenes section on the season 4 DVD box set. Hope you guys like my take on what I got from the one screen cap I have of this deleted scene.**

**P.S. This one shot starts off with the scene we did see but the latter documents the part that was cut. The part that could have proved all the more promising for us jaters.**

**BTW: Just want to also let you guys know that this might be the last update from moi for a few weeks at least cause moi is going on holiday wohoo lol. Anyhoo I'm gonna be taking my memory stick along with me so I will try to post, here's hoping nothing goes wrong. Have a great summer guys :)**

Enjoy

"We are in shock Jack."

Like a magnet his gaze then immediately fell upon a deep in thought Kate and he couldn't help but wonder what exactly was on her mind at that precise moment, other than the obvious one of course which he secretly vowed to help her with in any way he could. Still he could sense it was something else as well.

_Was it Sawyer?_

_Was she starting to have regrets after everything he had promised not only her but every other person on that blessed island?_

These questions were definitely up for debate and maybe he would never truly understand her fascination with the Southerner, but still it managed to rouse the very jealousy he had tried his best to contain and hopefully move on from eventually. Though the chances of that happening were slim to none, not until she said the words herself.

"We're coming in for landing." The uniformed lady affirmed forcing him and the other remaining survivors to brace themselves for what was to come once they hit land. One thing they did know was that things would surely change from this moment on, but would it truly be for the better after the emotional and extremely terrifying journey they had been through over the past couple of days?

An agonising ten minutes later and they felt the plane slowing down, merely suggesting that it was in fact time, and once that door did eventually open they were welcomed with an array of people each survivor assumedly knew along with a few Guards and reporters.

Hurley was of course the first one to bolt out of there and into the arms of his elated parents, then Sayid and Sun cautiously followed leaving Jack and Kate to be the last to face the gathering crowd outside.

Without thinking or pressuring her with any signals from what he was about to do he walked up to the frozen brunette and placed his hand on her back, wordlessly encouraging her that it was okay and with one last look shared between them she engaged a firmer hold upon the baby in her arms and allowed him to escort her out.

"Jack, Jack!!" a middle aged woman started to call out and wave the moment Jack and Kate stepped out of the cockpit.

A smile immediately surfaced the moment he locked eyes with the person who had been calling out for him, but he still stayed by Kate's side opting to maintain his promise.

As much as Kate took comfort in the warmth and protection he was offering despite everything that happened between them, she knew he was needed elsewhere, more so in the presence of the elderly woman she automatically assumed was his…..

"Mom" Jack exclaimed before he enclosed the sobbing woman in a tight hug. The touching scene bringing tears to Kate's eyes and causing her to also grow slightly envious of the kind of relationship he shared with his Mother. Never the less she smiled at the scene before her and then wordlessly excused herself when she sensed her presence wasn't really required here any longer. However the moment she turned to walk away, Jack's head quickly popped up clearly acknowledging what she was about to do.

"Hey." He called out as he pulled away from his Mother, stopping Kate in her tracks and evoking an expression of confusion from his Mother.

She was split between wanting to make some sort of excuse and just accepting what he was blatantly offering. The chance to finally let her in and as much as her heart warmed over such an acceptance, her mind was still plagued with the penalty she was still likely to face for the things she had committed in her past.

"_It doesn't matter, who we were - what we did before this, before the crash. We should all be able to start over."_

_Here goes_ , she thought to herself knowing she was taking a formidable risk in doing this but how long could she go on ignoring the inevitable regardless of the consequences.

She humbly approached the elderly woman while trying to soothe a growingly fussy Aaron, but she managed to calm him down in no time much to Jack's awe and astonishment.

"Mom, this is…. Kate." Jack finally revealed as he noted an awkward silence between the two women for the obvious reason of course.

"Hello Kate, it's nice to meet you." Margo replied while briefly enveloping the brunette in a friendly hug and of course Aaron squealed to make himself known as well.

"And who might this little angel be?" the woman cooed over the infant and Kate just smiled in response while bracing herself to reveal what she felt would be admittedly hard to do at first in regards to what really happened, but as she gazed into the eyes of the man across from her, nodding in a knowing form of agreement, she felt that maybe it would be okay. That taking care of this little life might also be the perfect start to make amends with her past, before and on the island.

"This is Aaron, my son." She proudly exclaimed and Margo briefly widened her eyes in surprise considering their previous living conditions and all, but never the less she moved past her amazement and congratulated Kate, giving Jack the opportunity to have some semblance of hope for a promising future, especially for them.

We all deserve a second chance.


End file.
